


Promise

by Angleterre97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angleterre97/pseuds/Angleterre97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random cute little Fruk Fluff for your enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

“Get off of me dammit!”   
Arthur thrashed about in Francis' arms, who had snuck up behind him as he walked down a path lined with flowers in a grassy park. He had been so at peace with the beatiful scenery that he hadn't even heard him coming.   
“Non, why should I? Do you know how long I've been following you and have held back?”  
“So you're stalking me?! Just great, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?”  
“Ohohohohon, l'amour makes people do crazy things, mon cheri.”   
And just like that Arthur's struggling ceased. He managed to turn around and leveled a bone-shattering glare at the man who had him trapped in his embrace.  
“Don't you dare,” Arthur hissed. “Don't you dare give me that damn bullshit you bastard!”   
The Frenchman's eyes widened a bit at the sudden bout of anger and bitterness his catch was displaying.  
“Quoi? Mon lapin what is wrong, what are you talking about?”  
Arthur then resumed his struggles to free himself.  
“You know full well what I'm talking about! You say love makes you do crazy things, but there is no love, no real love! There is only a perverted Frenchman who is cracked in the head!”  
And then Arthur found that he no longer had to thrash about because his captor had released him. Arthur stared at the other man apprehensively. There was shock, hurt and sadness evident in his normally cheerful blue eyes.  
“I-is that how you really....Is that wha-what you really think of me Arthur?”   
The Brit was taken aback by Francis' reaction. He knew that his emotions had boiled over and that he had said some harsh words, but that frog was usually so cool and collected. The shakey uncertainess of the others voice unnerved him.  
“Well...” He started, begining to feel unsure of himself, but knowing that he had to tell the truth, as any true gentlman would. “You've hardly given me any reason to think otherwise.” They stood there then, in awkward silence. Arthur shuffled his feet and tried his hadest to look anywhere than at the downcast man before him. When he finally turned his gaze back to Francis his eyes were upon him. They glistened with tears, pleading and an undertone of determination.  
“One chance” He said, earning a raised eyebrow from the Brit. “I know that you will think I don't deserve it, and you're probably right, but give me one chance to prove how much I really do love you. S'il vous plaît?”   
For a moment Arthur just stared at him, a million things buzzing about in his head.  
“If I...If...If you...” He started but then stopped to let out a wavering sigh “Don't you make me regret this, ok?”  
And it was again that Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur and he was allowed to kiss him sweet and gently. When he pulled away he marveled at the blush that spread across the younger man's face.  
“You will not regret this, mon amour, I promise.”


End file.
